


A Lazy Day

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Laurel are just having a lazy day together.





	A Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

You snuggled into the arms of your girlfriend, some random show was on the TV. You and Laurel were finally able to have a lazy day together. Laurel couldn’t help but look at you, you’re the love of her life, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was to be able to call you her girlfriend.

She kissed the top of your head as she tightens her arms around you, pulling you impossibly closer. She starts to run her fingers through your hair.

You hummed as Laurel was running her fingers through your hair. Having days like this where it was just the two of you where one of your favorite days. You looked forward to them.

Looking up at her, you could see that she was lost in her thoughts. “What’s on your mind, baby?”

“Just how lucky I am to have such an amazing and beautiful woman like you as my girlfriend.”

You bit your lip and blushed, leaning up so that your lips were almost touching hers. “Laurel, you’re the most beautiful and amazing woman I’ve ever met. I’m the lucky one.” 

Laurel closed the gap between the two of you, capturing your lips in a slow and passionate kiss. When the kiss started to get heated you pulled away, resting your forehead against hers. Loving smiles on both of your faces.

You raised a hand up and cupped Laurel’s cheek, running your thumb over her cheek. Laurel leaned into your touch. You kissed to her lips, moving your hand from her cheek to her hair.

“You’re my world, (Y/N) (L/N).” Laurel said once the two of you pulled away from the kiss when air became necessary.

“And you’re my world, Laurel Lance.” You placed kisses all over her face causing Laurel to giggle. You couldn’t help but start giggling as well, your heart filling with so much love. “I love you, babe.” 

“I love you too, so much.” Laurel takes your hand in hers and linked her fingers with yours.


End file.
